Fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices continue to be developed to replace conventional planar metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) in advanced complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. As is known, the term “fin” refers to a generally vertically-oriented structure within or upon which are formed, for instance, one or more FinFETs or other fin devices, such as passive devices, including capacitors, diodes, etc. Demands for smaller device sizes and challenges in fabricating FinFETS with uniform physical and electrical properties continue to drive development of new techniques of fin fabrication.